The Start to a New Life
by SesshyGal
Summary: Piccolo while on Namik, finds a little girl that changs his world. But even then will he and the others live past the troble that follows her ten years later? I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z
1. Chapter 1

**The Start to a New Life**

**Chapter 1: Prologe**

It started as a normal day on Namek but it changed quickly. a creature called Frieza came for the dragon balls. I wasn't from this planet, as it was. I wanted to run but i was too scard to move. Daddy pushed me into a cupboard to hide and keep me safe. I heard screams from outside but didn't move a muscle. I was scared as i sat there waiting for daddy to come back for me. I hit my head on the cupboard and was out cold.

When I woke up, I came out of my hiding place to find the horable remains of the small village. The people I had known for a short time were all dead and I was all alone. I heard the sound of someone crashing into bolders as my tail dipped to the ground. I ran towards the sound and found three males fighting Frieza. Just my luck, I was closer to the bad guy. I walked around the bolder that I was hiden behind and went to the young boy with black hair, as he was the only one that I could without Frieza spotting me.

"Excuse me." I said to get his attention, he looked straight at me.

"Hello, I'm Gohan. Who are you and are you hurt?" The boy, Gohan, said.

"I don't know, when the Namekian took me in I had no memery." I told him.

"Who are you talking to boy?" Someone asked. I moved further behind the rock to hid myself from the owner of it.

"Vegeta, thier is a child over here, what should we do with her?" Gohan asked and a man with black spicky hair stepped into sight. "She is freaking out."

"I think you need to remember that the guy who killed everyone in the little town is behind you." I said stepping out so that he could see me.

"Stay here and out of the way girl." Is all Vegeta said before turning back to Frieza. I went back to hiding behind the rock, trying not to pay attention to the fighting going on the other side of the rock. Someone eles was there a bald, short guy with gray dots on his head. But another was coming our way, I could sense his approch. In no time a man that resimbled Gohan showed up but he was wearing orange.

I stepped out to get a better look and noticed a Namekian. He was tall and wore a white turbon. I ran over to him without thinking and threw my arms around his legs, hiding behind him. He looked down at me and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"What is your name kid?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulder to tell him I didn't know. "Gohan get her out of here."

"You go with them, if you die so dose Kami." The guy in orange said.

He picked me up and we flew away. I didn't look at Frieza so I could keep my nerve. I grabbed the white cape so I wouldn't fall. He must of noticed my fear and moved me to his shoulder.

"Thank you, can I ask you a question?" I asked and he nodded his head. "What's your name?"

"Piccolo." He said. "What did people call to get your attention, kid?"

"Kid or girl, I would answer but I don't know my name." I told him.

"How about we call you Siya?" He suggested and I smiled I loved it, short and simple.

"I love it, Piccolo!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, I looked back. "What about your two friends, why did you leave them?"

"Goku can handle himself and Vegeta is already dead so we can't help him, at least for now." Piccolo explained and I looked at the boy flying beside Piccolo.

"Gohan, where are we going?" I said, feeling bad for ignoring him.

"You two are going back to the ship, I have to get Bulma." He said before he disappeared.

"Siya hold on tight, we need to speed up so Frieza dosn't catch us." He said and I tighted my grip on his troat. The scenery around us turned to a bler before a strang object came into view. "Siya, we are here now so you can let go."

I releasted his neck and sat down on his shoulder. He went into the ship and sat down to wait for Gohan's return. I moved to his lap and curled up to his chest. I hated not knowing what was coming and that I counldn't help the people who took care of me. I moved closer to Piccolo as it got colder. Gohan soon returned with a women with blue hair. As they entered the sky turned black and a light soon followed. I closed my eyes and held tight.

This is where they are transported home , back to Earth  
>~Siya's view<p>

"Siya open your eyes, we're safe." Piccolo said, I looked up at him with a smile. I looked around them jumped up and ran in circles. I didn't pay attention to anything but the feel of the wind in my hair. I ran into something, when I looked up, I saw Piccolo. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I giggled and looked at the blue thing above me.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked with closed eyes.

"Earth." He replied. I yawned and laid down as best I could on his shoulder, I fell to sleep with no problem.

Sorry another time skip. When Goku gets back. Siya is ten years old.

I've been staying with Gohan and Chi-Chi for the last few years. I saw the man with black, spicky hair coming to the house. I got up and floated out the window, something Gohan has taught me. I landed before the man with a smile.

"Welcome home, dad." Gohan yelled as he and Chi-Chi ran over to him.

"Hey Chi-Chi and Gohan." He said with a smile, then his eyes landed on me. "So you made it, where have you been staying and what is your name?"

I floated over and said, "I've been staying here with Chi-Chi and I've been given the name Siya." I said looking up and smiled when the Namek came into view. "Piccolo!"

I went to meet him half way, taking my position on his shoulder.

"Siya, what's going on?" Piccolo said, I giggled in excitement. He looked at me, then he laughed. "What's with you today?"

"Goku is back and this morning I won a singing contest." I told him with my normal smile as I looked up at the blue shy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the long a waited first chapter of this story, I am sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 1: Time passes**

I walked threw a field of flowers, my senses on high alert. My eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and Chi-Chi, who I considered a mother, was throwing me a party to celebrate my thirteenth year on Earth. At the current moment, I am waiting for Piccolo to come and find me.

"Siya what are you doing out here?" Like clockwork, he always came to find me before anyone noticed I wasn't around. It was sometimes too funny that he always came to retrieve me, no matter how far away I was.

"I just like it here Piccolo, it is so beautiful here." I said turning to him. I stood up and walked over to him. "Do I have to go home now?"

"Your father is about to come and get you himself, Chi-Chi is driving him crazy, she is worried." Was his quick reply with a smirk.

"Alright let's go, she worries so much about Gohan and I." With that said, I flew towards home. I landed in front of the house and opening the door. "Mom, I'm home; please stop freaking out on dad."

"Siya where were you? You were suppose to be studying, young lady." Chi-Chi replied.

"I'm sorry but the sky was so blue and making the outside more inviting, mother." I said with a smile.

"Sometimes I forget we adopted you, you've grown so much since then. I think you love of the outside never changed but you still need to do your school work."

"Mom, I got it done though so I didn't see going outside as a problem." I said as Gohan joined us in the front room. "Hey Gohan."

"Hey there Siya, you never seem to stop growing, you're getting old sister." Gohan teased and I only laughed at him. "You have always said 'Live free…"

"…And don't stop fighting till you've lived to the fullest." I interrupted. "You could most likely recite everything I have ever said or done. You are very luck I love you or I would have killed you for the old comment. "I pulled the big idiot in for a hug. "I'll always be here for you Gohan."

"Siya tonight and only tonight, you can stay with Piccolo." Chi-Chi said. "This is a reward for behaving, alright?"

"Thank you mom." I said pulling her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow for the party."

"Take you dress with you Siya and other needed items." She said.

"Of course," I said as I headed up stairs to pack some stuff up. The dress was the first thing I grabbed. It has a blue and purple flower; the skirt has a dark forest green under layer with a lime green over layer. The waist is also dark forest green with a gold design in the front. The top is lime green with blue trim and a light green scarf. (The picture that is used for the title) I put it away in a bag followed by a dark green t-shirt and a matching pair of shorts. I put hair spray, deodorant, two hair holders (two cylinders with hallow middles so I can put my hair through it, they are gold) and a mirror.

I have light honey brown hair that comes to just below my hips and grey eyes. My skin is pale but not overly so to make me look like a vampire. I look like an innocent girl of the age thirteen or I look exactly as I had the year I had turned thirteen. I zipped the duple bag closed and picked it up. I flew down stairs and went outside to where Piccolo was waiting. He grabbed the bag out of my hands.

"Thank you mom, I'll see you tomorrow, alright. I love you mom and dad." I said and took to the skies with Piccolo on my heels. "Oh I almost forgot." I flew back and gave Chi-chi, Goku and Gohan a hug before I went to catch up with Piccolo. "Thanks for waiting up on me."

We flew through the air and I had a small smile on my face. I decided that I wanted to mess with Piccolo. I flew over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing, Siya?" He asked and I giggled.

"Hitching a ride on you, that a problem?"I said and he sighed.

"You're hopeless." Was his quick reply.

"I know but you love me for it." I laughed and a small smile came to his face. "This is heaven here, but something bad is going to happen soon to disturb this peace."

"Everything is fine Siya, stop speaking nonsense or I'll throw you in a lake." He said looking over his shoulder at me.

"You wouldn't dare, Piccolo, if you do I'll tear you apart. You hear me?" I said in protest. He turned his attention to a nearby lake. "I promise to stop if you don't throw me into the lake. I am not a fan of cold water while I am dressed."

"Alright, silly creature." He said as we headed to where he lives. The cave came into sight and I smiled.

"I missed this place, but mom rarely lets me come here." I said as he landed. I released his neck and fell harmlessly to the ground. "Piccolo you never change do you?"

He only shrugged as we walked inside the small dwelling. He put my bag down and I pulled of my over shirt, leaving me in a green tank top.

"Let's get some training in." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Every time I come here we always train."

"Alright" he said, and we left the cave going several yards away.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

My foot rested over Piccolo's throat. We both were panting, trying to right our breathing. He stared up at me. I moved away from him before offering him my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him to his feet.

"You never stop improving yourself kid, nice job. Gohan, Goku, and you are all so alike, sometimes it's hard to believe that you are adopted." He said.

"I may not know where I come from." I said. "There is no human blood in me but it doesn't matter, never did. I'm Goku and Chi Chi's daughter, sister to Gohan and have too many uncles to name and one aunt. The rest is history and that's all I have got to say on the matter.

"Couldn't say it better myself." We both laughed. "Alright that is enough training for today." He said before I pressed my lips to his. He held me close to him, it was perfect. I pulled back a little.

"Let's get back Piccolo before it gets too cold." I said and we went back to the cave.

I laid down with my head in his lap, he played with my hair. I sighed in bliss as I drifted off to sleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

I yawned before looking up at Piccolo. I say up and walked over to my bag. I pulled out my hairbrush before running it through my hair. I grabbed both of the gold hair pins and clipping the front part of my hair about three fourths of the way down. Then I pulled out the green dress. I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Siya what are you doing?" Piccolo asked from behind me.

"I'm changing clothing." I said turning to him and his cheeks turned purple. "Your too cute sometimes, I need to get dressed."

I turned away from him and removed my pants. I grabbed the dress and unzipped it before pulling it up my body. I pulled my hair to the side.

"Piccolo could you zip up my dress?" I asked with a smile. He stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed the zipper of the dress and zipped it up. "Thank you Piccolo!"

I turned around to him and hugged him. He grabbed my chin pulling me to him and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

"You look so beautiful Siya, but that is normal." Piccolo said with a smile. "When do we have to be there for your birthday party?"

"In about an hour, but we better go now though." I said before kissing him again. "I love you so much Piccolo."

"I love you too." He said and I smiled up at him.

"Let's get going before my mother flips or worse." I said with a shudder. He laughed at that but lead me towards the cave exit. We jumped into the air and we flew back to my home.

When we arrived, everyone was there, Tenten included. I smiled at them as I landed.

"I'll be back soon; I have to get something, Siya." Piccolo said and I shook my head yes. He flew out of sight; I wonder what he is trying to do. Everyone almost tackled me after I turned around. "Guys calm down." I said before hugging everyone in turn.

"Happy birthday, Siya!" Everyone yelled, and I laughed at their antics. About five minutes later Piccolo returned. I smiled at him as he came to my side, handing me a white box.

"I had it done for you a few days ago." He said and I opened the box, it had a heart shaped necklace inside. The chain was thin but made of simple silver. The heart had my name in the center. "Look at the picture inside." I opened the locket and there was a picture taken a few days after Goku had come back, a picture of everyone.

"Piccolo I love it, thank you." I whispered with a smile. The leaves rustled and I turned around. "Trouble is on its way, I can feel it."

Two figures appeared in the tree line, a namakin that looks to be around Piccolo's age and the other is a female sayian. My senses were on high alert as it was. They stopped a few feet away from me.

"Hello Siya, we are your parents. It is time you came home with us." They said.

Silence filled the space; I stared at them, trying to look straight through them.


End file.
